


even vamps have birthdays

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how can carmilla's birthdays be special after so many years............ laura wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	even vamps have birthdays

     "I just wanna make it  _special_ , you know?" Laura was smiling wide, a tiny uneasy worry line threatening between her brows. She'd been brainstorming for weeks, after she'd weasled the date out of Carmilla, and now it was all this pent up energy and thought for  _nothing_ cause she still couldn't think of the best birthday ever for Carmilla. What do you get the girl who's literally had  _scores_ of birthdays?  
   
     "Stopped being special a long time ago, cutie." Carmilla played with Laura's hair, idly running her manicured fingers through soft strands. "This one's special because of you."  
  
     Laura pulled a face that read to Carmilla like 'nice try,' and continued thinking hard.  
  
     "What if... hm. What if... What if we camp out, you know? Like... under the stars, hot chocolate, and snuggles? That's not... very special or birthday-like but..." Chewing her lip, Laura wondered if Carmilla would remember this birthday especially, in a couple more hundred years. "But it could be nice, right? And we could do cake, obviously, I'm singing happy birthday. That's...essential."  
  
     Carmilla felt her resolve soften until it shattered, kind of tickled by the prospect of a birthday cake under the stars. Well, that and the company excited her.  
  
    "I'm not blowing out two-hundred-some candles, let's just be clear here. And if you even _think_ about the GingerSquad making an appearance, I'll bite them. All of them." She was still smiling though, and Laura was _pretty_ sure she was kidding as she went in for a kiss. Even after months of kisses, kissing Laura felt special every time. Every single one an occasion to be savored, cherished, enjoyed. Maybe birthdays with Laura could be like that, too.  "Birthday  _suits_ , however... are requested attire."


End file.
